The Burden of the Mizukage
by dukemarius
Summary: I wrote my first fanfiction about how I envisioned the start of Gengetsu Hozuki's reign as the Second Mizukage with him and the future Third Mizukage, which I named Kanashimi. Gengetsu is quite obscene, and in future chapters we will see some brutality from the Kiri shinobi, so it is rated M, for safety. I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!
1. The Mizukage is Dead

It was a dark evening in Kirigakure. The mist seemed thicker than usual and the humidity was extremely high. In the Mizukage residence, a tall, blond man sat on the Mizukage chair, combing his hair with his hand, waiting…

The Mizukage office was pretty big, with light blue walls and a symbol of the Land of Water above the huge brown wooden door. In the middle of the room, a blue sofa stood and in front of it, huge windows showed the exterior, a dark and gloomy evening.

Suddenly, the man got up and started to walk, apparently without a target. He seemed lost in thought, looking to the grey sky and sighing.

"You can enter, Kanashimi! I know you are there"

The door slowly opened and a tall, young man with a long black hair entered the room. He was dressed in a black shirt with a grey robe on him.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Gengetsu-sama; I just came here to talk". Kanashimi spoke in a quiet voice.

Kanashimi's interlocutor was none other than Gengetsu Hozuki, a man groomed to become the Second Mizukage of the Hidden Mist.

"Not a problem, boy. So… what happens now…? How is he?" asked Gengetsu, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"With all due respect, Gengetsu-sama, but I thought you wouldn't care about Lord First. I would've thought that you counted the seconds until he would die." Kanashimi spoke slowly, smiling coldly. That calm demeanor was something that Gengetsu hated at the younger shinobi. Kanashimi was philosophical, diligent and withdrawn, so it was very hard for the blond man to discern the true intentions of the younger man.

"Kanashimi, contrary to whatever you or the others believe, I deeply respect Lord Byakuren and I am deeply saddened by his illness. In any case, well… We will all going to die, one way or another, so death is something that we are used to… And someone like you, Kanashimi, would know even better." Gengetsu smiled, knowing that he touched a sensible cord inside Kanashimi. The blond liked him but loved to tease him.

"I know you find this very funny, Gengetsu-sama, but let's not forget that in that day, you lost your parents too. So it would be quite inappropriate to joke about something like this. Death is not something that we should take so lightly". Gengetsu lifted his eyebrow and glared at the brunette. "We are shinobi", Kanashimi continued, "and we are accustomed to death and with the killing. However, we are human. Contrary to what people consider shinobi are, we are human, and we have feelings. In the moment we would kill and we wouldn't feel anything, we would renounce our humanity. And that humanity is what keeps the peace in this world…"

"Ha, ha, ha, you're incredible!" Gengetsu suddenly exploded in laughter. Kanashimi was not surprised, as he knew his superior very well. "You don't know nothing, my boy! So, as we have this evening at our disposal, you're about to get schooled! My parents were assholes, not the bossy, controlling freak type of assholes, but downright abusive bastards type of assholes. So I am glad that they were killed! Hell, I would have killed them myself, but that would have created a commotion within the village. And so, I am not as affected as you think! My heart is filled with joy!"

Kanashimi listened to Gengetsu and closed his eyes, as he always tended to do when he tried to process information. The older man broke the silence after a few minutes: "Kanashimi, don't get me wrong! I love this village, and I will do anything to protect it! And I am a tolerant guy as well, some say way too tolerant. However, I hate two things in this miserable life of mine! That ragged mummy, that snake in the grass dick of a shinobi of the Hidden Stone and abusive parents!"

Kanashimi smiled. He knew Gengetsu was a noble soul, despite his coarseness and his obscene language and flamboyant behavior. And he was an incredible shinobi, so he is perfect for ruling the village. What Kirigakure needs now is stability and a strong hand to rule it as the Mizukage. He raised his eyes to the bookcase near the Mizukage's chair and walked towards it. He took out a book and then sat on the couch, reading it. Gengetsu read the cover: "Mixed feelings towards ourselves". "Wow! I don't know what bugs me more, the fact that you read it or the fact that the book was in Lord Byakuren's bookcase!" Kanashimi's answer came quickly: "I think you should be bugged about what would happen next, Gengetsu-sama… Or should I say, Mizukage-sama?" Gengetsu quickly asked: "What do you mean?" Kanashimi spoke without even raising his eyes from the book "Lord Byakuren just died. I can't sense him anymore with my Life Detection Technique." Gengetsu froze… he knew that Kanashimi never misses something when he senses someone with this technique of his. This information was confirmed quickly by the arrival of a young, bald-headed shinobi, dressed completely in white: "I am sorry to interrupt you, Gengetsu-sama, Kanashimi-sama! With regrets, I inform you… Lord Mizukage Byakuren just passed away. You should get ready, sir. The Kiri council's emergency session will start soon.

"And shit keeps piling on my head…" Gengetsu sighed. Kanashimi smiled again. "Good luck, Mizukage-sama! You will need it!"


	2. Long live the Mizukage!

It was 11 PM. Gengetsu entered the council room and took a seat near the leader of Kirigakure's ANBU. He looked to the people who sit at the table and frowned. All of them were old, formal and serious. He detested such formal meetings, especially during the night. Even though he understood their motives for such a council, Gengetsu tried to make it end faster by getting exactly to the point:

"So, um, he is dead, right! I mean, dead as dead can be! Who is the… next one?" He smiled innocently, hoping for a second that it wouldn't be him. Contrary to what Kanashimi may think, he wouldn't want such a responsibility. An elderly councilor, with grey hair and glasses coughed and said:

"Gengetsu Hozuki-sama, today we went to a meeting with the Daimyo of the Land of Water and he decided that the matter of choosing a new Mizukage is to be handled by us, the Kiri council. So, we decided that, in the eventuality of Byakuren-sama's death, we would elect a new Mizukage extremely fast."

"Way too fast, he is not even cold yet!" Gengetsu said with a bit of anger in his tone. "Not even cold and you want to put another guy, which I hope it wouldn't be me, into that chair, and wearing that hat!"

"Gengetsu-sama, please, be calm and listen." The Councilor scolded him. Gengetsu mumbled something and continued to listen. "So, we decided that the best choice for the role of the Second Mizukage is you, Gengetsu-sama! You are the leader of the Hozuki clan, you are a well-known and powerful shinobi, and you are well loved by the populace, so you are the best choice!"

Gengetsu closed his eyes and exhaled… "Listen, I… Well I am powerful, and I am charismatic! But I am not fit to become Mizukage! I mean, I am still young and, you know, young people are prone to mistakes!"

Another councilor, an elderly woman, spoke: "True, but you are not that young! You are 32! And you spearheaded our defenses during the last war, so you are perfect for the job! No more words, Gengetsu-sama! You are the next Mizukage!"

Gengetsu buried his face in his palms… "Oh man… OK, OK! I will become the Mizukage! Not because you said it, of course! But because I love those guys from down there!" He pointed towards the village, which was barely visible in the thick mist.

"Yeah, you are a mountain of love, aren't you, Gengetsu-sama?" A younger councilor laughed! Gengetsu frowned and his face turned red with anger! He ran towards the councilor and lifted him by his throat with just one hand! "You elected me Mizukage just three minutes ago and you already started with this shit? I am going to throw you out the fucking window!" The other councilors and the ANBU leader quickly stood up, watching in shock. However, Gengetsu mellowed, putting the young and frightened councilor down. "Now you see what a joke can do to a guy, my young friend?" And Gengetsu started to laugh loudly, under the exasperated eyes of the other councilors.

The rest of the meeting went very quickly as the council talked about the funeral of the First and the inauguration of the new Mizukage. After that, Gengetsu exited the council chamber and went upstairs, to the room in which laid in state the body of the First Mizukage, Byakuren. Gengetsu asked the two visibly saddened guards to exit the room in order to remain for a few minutes alone with his predecessor. The guards bowed their heads and left Gengetsu alone.

"What a messed up evening… You died, I became Mizukage… I am now a leader, hmm? The one who will guide them into a new Golden Age, in which we will reign supreme over the entire shinobi world! That was your desire, no? Well, I am now in charge… I have my own desires! Goodbye, Byakuren-sama… Rest in peace!" Gengetsu then took the blue and white hat that stood on a chair nearby and put it on his head. He left the room and asked the two guards to watch the body of the First. After a quick walk, he entered the Mizukage's office in which Kanashimi stood on the couch, reading the book.

"You didn't leave?"

"No, I waited for you… So, it is official, right?"

"I guess…"

"Well…congratulations, I suppose…"

Kanashimi stood up and prepared to leave the room, but Gengetsu interrupted him:

"Kanashimi, I… What do you expect from me, as a Mizukage?"

"Well, I want only one thing from you, Gengetsu-sama! Bring peace to this village!"

"I will try!"

"Good. And I will stand by your side and try to help you achieve that!"

"Thank you, Kanashimi! You know, maybe one day… You will wear this hat too…"

"I hope that day will never come!"

Kanashimi left the room and Gengetsu covered his eyes with the hat.

"So did I, boy… so did I"


	3. The Mizukage, the Yuki and the Null Man

Three days have passed since the First Mizukage's death. Three days of mourning in the Hidden Mist. The newly appointed Mizukage, Gengetsu Hozuki, decided to personally visit the Yuki clan in order to bring their representatives to the funeral. The Yuki clan, or the Cursed Yuki clan, lived as outcasts in Kirigakure because of their dark deeds during a war. They used their Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release, to freeze to death a village of innocents from the Land of Earth, even though that village had no shinobi in it. Their leader at that time explained his clan's actions as being "scare tactics" in order to lower Iwagakure's morale. That explanation however didn't work as Iwagakure demanded that the Yuki responsible for the massacre be punished by death, and their heads to be sent to the Hidden Stone. Byakuren didn't want to lose such powerful individuals and killed some inmates from the Kirigakure Prison and sent their heads instead.

Even though the Yuki escaped unharmed, their reputation in the shinobi world was tarnished forever. As such, they lived in a ghetto outside of Kirigakure, like the Uchiha in Konohagakure. But, the Mizukage's death meant the beginning of a new era in Kiri, so Gengetsu wanted to offer an olive branch to the cursed clan and to invite them back in the village's fold. However, the Hozuki was not a diplomat, but a man of action. His short temper would probably destroy any chances at peace, so he took with him his assistant, Kanashimi, as he was calm and better suited for missions involving diplomacy.

"Gengetsu-sama, I want you to promise me that you would not threaten, attack or otherwise hurt in any way the Yuki, if they would not accept our offer." Kanashimi was concerned about how this would unfold.

"Don't worry, Kanashimi! I will be calm!"

Kanashimi was not convinced by Gengetsu's assurance. However, there was not much time to dwell on this, since they arrived at the gates of the Yuki ghetto.

"Man, how can those Yuki guys live in such a shithole?" Gengetsu asked his assistant.

"Please, Gengetsu-sama, refrain from this language from now on". Kanashimi knew that such an approach to the situation would bring only disaster in the village.

"Fine!"

A young, blue haired shinobi opened the gate.

"What does the Mizukage of Kirigakure want from the likes of us? If you want to bring us to the funeral, the answer is no!"

Kanashimi quickly sensed that Gengetsu's heart rhythm was faster than before. "This is bad!"

Gengetsu's face was completely disfigured by anger.

"Why, you little brat! Who the hell do you think you are, a? You arrogant piece of shit! I will drag you and your messed up in the head clan to the fucking funeral even if it kills me!"

The young Yuki shinobi didn't have time to react as he was hit by a Water Release technique fired by the Mizukage. Other Yuki ninja exited their houses and decided to attack Gengetsu and Kanashimi with Ice Release spikes fired from their mouths. Kanashimi formed the Snake seal and shouted: "Earth Release: Earth Wall!". A large grey wall rose from the ground and defended the two from the Yuki attack.

"Nice one, Kanashimi", thought Gengetsu. "Now it's my turn, assholes! Yin Release: Dark Dream of Sundering Pain! " A cloud of black smoke exhaled by the Mizukage covered the entire courtyard. The Yuki shinobi began to scream as the Genjutsu induced them gut-wrenching pain.

"Ok, guys and gals! If you want the pain to stop, all of you please say ouch!". The Mizukage smirked. Not only were they saying ouch, but they were screaming in pain. Gengetsu released the Genjutsu and proceeded further in the courtyard. Two elder Yuki clan members were on the ground, shaking after the effects of Gengetsu's technique.

"So, old-timers! What would it be? You will come quietly, peacefully and kindly to the funeral or I will have to go all out on you?"

"No more… we will come!"

The two elders limped outside the Yuki ghetto followed by eight younger shinobi, with Kanashimi and Gengetsu leading this strange convoy.

"You didn't have to be so violent, Gengetsu-sama!"

"Sorry that I offended you, Kanashimi-CHAN! Perhaps you need me to change your diaper? Or do you need warm milk?" Kanashimi chose to ignore the Hozuki's mocking comment. "You know something, Kanashimi? You have your way of doing things, and I respect it! But I have mine too… And I need you to support me, ok?"

"I didn't know almost killing an entire clan is a "way of doing things, Gengetsu-sama."

"I didn't kill them, can't you see? In fact, this is a great way to start my reign! Putting the Yuki in their place, bringing them back into Kirigakure's warm embrace? Eh? Fuck, I just made poetry!"

"Hmm… I suppose that is a start, Gengetsu-sama!"

"Oh, and I am just getting started!"

A few hours later, Gengetsu Hozuki stood at the balcony of the Mizukage mansion. Outside the village, thousands of mourners waited for his inauguration speech. Inside, Kanashimi spoke quietly to the Mizukage: "Please, don't blow it! Be calm and reasonable and the populace should be happy!"

"My fellow villagers and countrymen! As you can see, by looking at the dead body of our beloved former leader, Byakuren, which, by the way, looks amazing! So kudos to the Embalming Squad of medical-nin of our village…Ahem… So, like I said, by looking at the dead body of our beloved former leader, Byakuren, you can see that it is the beginning of a new age in our beloved Kirigakure! I am Gengetsu Hozuki, the leader of the Hozuki clan, born on 23rd October, aged 32, your new Mizukage! Now, I should probably start to make promises to you like a fucking demagogue politician, but that is not my style! I won't promise you things I can't give them to you! So, I will promise you the fact that I will bring peace to our village by any means necessary! From this day forward, no Kiri man or woman would fall victim to injustice or abuse of any kind, and I will protect our home from foreign invaders. My desire is to have all of you by my side, helping me to create a home perfect for our children! Would you help me?"

All of the Kirigakure men and women shouted in one voice "Yes, Mizukage-sama!"

The rest of the funeral went as planned, and Gengetsu enjoyed a cup of sake in his new office with Kanashimi and the leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Fuguki Suikazan, the master of Samehada. "So, I rule or what?"

"You were really good, Gengetsu-sama… Apart from some dirty words…", answered Kanashimi.

"Really? I thought I sounded a bit… well, I wanted to say womanly, but that would be derogatory to women. Crappy! Yeah, I sounded really crappy."

"Gengetsu-sama, you kept the populace calm and you managed to work the crowd very good. So I guess that is a win" Fuguki Suikazan said. The wielder of the Samehada believed that a Mizukage should control the villagers a bit tighter. "Sorry, but I have to go. Tomorrow, I will have an important mission in the Land of Forests. So I have to leave early!" Fuguki excused himself.

"Godspeed, Fuguki! Be careful!"

"Be careful, Fuguki-senpai. May you bring glory to our village!" Kanashimi spoke formally and quite coldly.

"Ugh, I don't like this shark guy one bit. There is something fishy about him… Fishy! You get it? Ha, ha!"

"Well, he is one of us, so we have to tolerate him. However, tomorrow we would have more pressing matters to attend to!"

"What would that be, Kanashimi?"

"Tomorrow, shinobi from all around the world will come here for the Chunin Exam. As you probably remember, that was one of Byakuren-sama's projects for us to open more to the outside world. Organizing the Chunin Exam is perfect for us right now. It would deflect the people's minds from the problems that we have. "

"Fuck me… Chunin Exams, you say? Do you have any lists with the participants?" Gengetsu asked, with his voice trembling. Kanashimi knew what this was all about.

"I do have; in fact, I am going to read to you the only thing that probably is of interest to you. Here it is! Team Two from Iwagakure, genins: Onoki, Ryutsuchi, Saito. Their jonin leader…"

"Muu, the fucking Null Man! No, that won't do! I won't let that fucking mummy near my village! His genin brats may enter, but him? No way!"

"It would be in the best interest for our village to grant him passage, Gengetsu-sama! You could produce a diplomatic incident like you produced with the First Kage summit! You sent me there with Byakuren-sama. That wasn't seen well by the shinobi community! Think about it, Gengetsu-sama! You are now the Mizukage, and Muu will probably become Tsuchikage, as I've heard from our spies in Iwa that the Tsuchikage Ishikawa was wounded in a battle with Sunagakure. So, it is a matter of time… Right now, we need to build alliances. Our village is too isolated! In a great war, we would be easy prey if we don't have allies!"

As much as Gengetsu hated to admit, Kanashimi had a point.

"Fine… But I will be closely supervising him. One wrong move and I will fuck him up so badly that…"

"Please, Gengetsu-sama! Language? Please?"

"Fine, I will…penetrate him so badly…" Gengetsu stopped, as he saw Kanashimi's angry eyes. "Fine…"

"Good. I must be going. Good night, Gengetsu-sama!"

"Yeah… good night for you, not for me…"

Ten minutes after Kanashimi left the room, the Mizukage still stood in his chair, thinking… "Fuck it… Now I am going to dream about that sack of bandages all night"


	4. Dead and not so Buried

It's five AM. Gengetsu sat quietly at his table, thinking. He couldn't sleep the entire night, but he used this time to do something he hated to do: thinking. By no means was the Mizukage a stupid man, on the contrary, he was one of the most intelligent shinobi alive, but he knew that, if he listened to his thoughts, he would do something crazy. He really hated Muu, as Muu hated him. Muu was cold, calculated, shrewd and cunning. He valued logic more than anything else and he would sell his own mother if that would mean gaining an advantage for Iwagakure. The man really loved his village, that was his only redeeming quality, Gengetsu considered. But he would kill, betray and sell anyone for his village. Gengetsu on the other hand was warm, exuberant and friendly towards people, but quick to anger and obscene.

Wanting to forget for a moment about Muu, the Mizukage started to read the applications of other genin from other villages. He started with Konohagakure. The Hidden Leaf sent twelve teams to the Chunin Exams; however, the shinobi that was the main focus in this village was a young genin, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was only 10, but he could use three elements: Fire, Earth and Water. Trained by the prime Hokage candidate, Tobirama Senju, a Water Release user as powerful as Gengetsu, Hiruzen was an interesting child to follow in this year's exams. Kumogakure's star pupil of this year's Chunin Exams was a young shinobi named Toroi. At mere 8, he completed an S-rank mission in which he killed a powerful Kusagakure missing-nin with his Magnet Release techniques. Gengetsu couldn't wait to see him in action and maybe, just maybe, see a battle between Hiruzen and Toroi. The Cloud sent nine teams, but Toroi was far above all the others. Sunagakure sent only three teams, with no extraordinary candidates. Gengetsu was pretty disappointed with them. In the past, he fought many great Suna shinobi, so he knew that they have great potential. Surprisingly, Takigakure sent six teams, all led by powerful jonin, known to the whole world. Gengetsu knew the reason for this: the last remaining Tailed Beast that wasn't given to one of the Five Great Nations, so for the smaller nations, the exams were more of a contest, to prove one's nation worthier to receive the Seven-Tails. Gengetsu was convinced that Takigakure would get it, as Kusagakure sent only one team of no-namers and Amegakure sent four teams of former Chunin Exams rejects, so not much improvement there. Other nations, such as Yugakure and Shimogakure sent just one team each, with no chances of even promoting the exams.

Kirigakure however wanted this Exam to be something grandiose. Thirty teams, five of them led by Seven Swordsmen of the Mist members, and a few genin who are considered for joining the Seven Swordsmen in the future. Some of them were prime candidates for the Undertaker Squad, that unique branch of Kirigakure ANBU that hunted missing-nin. Others were already training with the ANBU Black Ops and have more experience in battle than most other genin. So, this year, Kirigakure was invincible.

Gengetsu decided to go outside and walk a little before the appearance of the first teams. As he promenaded on the boardwalk overlooking the harbor, he felt a pungent smell of death and decay.

"Shit… really?" Gengetsu swore as he approached the source of the smell. A dead body, lying there for at least a couple of days, was left to rot in the grass. "For fuck's sake, this village is so accustomed with death and violence that they leave dead bodies near the fucking road and nobody gives a damn? And the genin will come in a few hours! I have to do something about it." Gengetsu waved a few hand signs and whispered: "Yin Release: Unseen Image Technique." The corpse became invisible, and the smell disappeared. "Until the guys clean this place, this would do…" Gengetsu was quite angry.

It's 10 AM, Gengetsu and Kanashimi talked about what happened earlier in the morning.

"Well, leave it to our fellow villagers. Always brutal, always bloodthirsty!"

Kanashimi was saddened by this. Ever since he was an Academy Student, he was the mediator in his classroom. During his years as a genin, he preferred words rather than blades. However, he shouldn't be underestimated. Kanashimi was an extremely powerful shinobi, considered the second most powerful man in Kirigakure after Gengetsu. He was well liked by the people in the village but feared by his enemies. Suddenly, a horn call was heard.

"So, it's the moment, Gengetsu-sama…"

"Yes, let's go!"

At the harbor, a few ships docked. On their sails, the symbol of each village participating in the Exams was present, high and proud. Gengetsu looked towards the Iwagakure boat and then, he spotted him! A bandaged man, wrapped like a mummy, wearing a brown Iwagakure jacket and black pants. "Fucking Muu… How I wish I could kill him!" Kanashimi approached Gengetsu and spoke with a decisive tone. "Now it's the time, act like the Kage you are!" Gengetsu didn't look at the brunette and walked towards Muu.

"Well, well, looks like the Mummy of Iwagakure found himself some apprentices! He is the mummy and you are what, Mummylings?"

"Gengetsu Hozuki-sama, it is an honor to be here in Kirigakure, for the Chunin Exams. I hope everything will go fine, as I know it would, considering you organized it. But if you need me for something, I am at your service!" Muu spoke with a cold, yet polite voice. If the Mizukage's anger were to be measured, it would blow every measurement device.

In the evening, Gengetsu was incredibly angry! He knew that the Iwagakure shinobi made him look stupid, as he went with all the insults and Muu was calm and polite. "It is his strategy; he wants to make me look bad! To make my village look bad! But I am not going to let that happen! I have an idea!"


	5. Stone's Betrayal

"Gengetsu, I know that it is a lot of bad blood between us! And I hope that we can bury the hatchet. Both Kirigakure and Iwagakure would have a lot to gain from this new friendship!" Muu's words were clear and the Mizukage detected a source of decisiveness in them.

"In that order, Muu? I know how you are. That Tsuchikage of yours is dying. You will become Tsuchikage and you will betray any alliance you have with any village. Konohagakure already was betrayed by you and your schemes!"

"Let me remind you that Konohagakure insisted we should be their subordinates. We couldn't accept that!"

"That demand was only from one man, Madara Uchiha. The Hokage Hashirama stated clearly that Iwagakure and Konohagakure are equal in the treaty. You think that everyone is a traitor and a manipulative jerk like you and your Iwa brethren?"

"Gengetsu, you are Mizukage and yet, you don't know how this world works? To build alliances is like building on the sand! You cannot trust people. People cannot trust you. It is better to betray, than to be betrayed. This is how Iwagakure still resists. What if the Leaf would have turned on the Stone? Our forces would have been crushed! But now, after we studied Konoha secrets, we know how to counterattack. They know that and they would never attack us now!" These words made Gengetsu mad.

"You asshole! Do you think I will allow you to spy on my village? This is why you want an alliance? To steal our secrets?"

Muu didn't respond immediately. After a few minutes of pause, the Iwa-nin spoke:

"Then, I suppose we should handle this situation like two shinobi. I hate you and you hate me. But I admire you as well, as much as I hate to admit. You are a powerful shinobi and a strong and capable leader. I will become Tsuchikage, and then, after we set our villages on the right track, we should meet again. Neutral ground, a battle to the death. Don't tell me you are afraid of death, Gengetsu!"

"I am afraid of nothing! Good! I accept!"

"However, I have one demand to make!"

"Already making demands in MY village?"

"Until the end of the Chunin Exams, I want our relationship to be at least diplomatic. The children don't need to see us fight all the time!"

"If they would have seen us fight, they would have learned a lot from the both of us!"

"Indeed" Muu closed his eyes, and Gengetsu thought that the Stone shinobi smiled. But it was impossible to say for sure, as he was covered with bandages from head to toe.

After a few hours, Gengetsu was in his office, working. As much as he hated paperwork, he knew that now, as a Kage, he must put the village first in any situation. Suddenly, a Kiri medical-nin entered the room without even knocking. Gengetsu rose from his chair:

"What's the matter, Kowu?"

"Mizukage-sama, Yotake-kun was gravely injured by an Iwa genin!"

"Wh…What happened?"

Yotake Hozuki was the star genin of Kirigakure, a young boy who, at only ten, trained with the Hiramekarei, one of the Seven Swordsmen's weapons. Gengetsu was very proud of him, as the boy was his fellow clansman, and wanted to take him under his wing in the future. The Mizukage's face was twisted by his unquenchable thirst for revenge!

"Tell me, Kowu! WHO did this? What happened?"

"Well, Yotake-kun bragged about being the best genin in the village and stated that he would become the greatest Mizukage ever when he would grow up! And then, an Iwa-genin told Yotake-kun that he would become the greatest loser in a village of losers! They started to attack each other!"

"But how was that genin able to injure Yotake?"

"It seems that he stabbed Yotake-kun in the abdomen with a weird white light cone generated from his hands!"

Gengetsu's eyes almost popped out from his head. He exited the office in a hurry and went directly to the participants' village.

"MUU! Come here, you mummy motherfucker!"

Muu got out of one of the tents and looked the Mizukage directly in his eyes. "What is this entire ruckus about, Gengetsu?"

"You tell me, you piece of shit! Your brat student Onoki injured one of my clan members!"

"This is ridiculous, Gengetsu! Onoki trained all day with me and his team! We didn't come to your village to injure one of the Hozuki clan members!" Muu's calm voice made the Mizukage's anger flare some more.

"The boy was injured by Dust Release!"

"I can assure you, I have nothing to do with such a horrendous thing! I may not look it, but I don't want to see children hurt!"

"I want to speak with that brat! Muu, get your student here, and now!"

"As you wish. I hope that would prove to you that we got nothing to fear, as we are innocent!"

Muu entered the tent in which Onoki sat on a chair, trembling. "You are stupid, Onoki. I told you to do that outside of someone's view, and not to use Dust Release! That child is still alive and someone saw what you did!"

"I'm sorry…Muu-sama, What…What I am going to do?"

"Go outside with me and confirm everything that you heard me say! You and your teammates trained with me all day! Do you understand that, Onoki?"

"Yes, Muu-sama!"

The short genin and the bandaged jonin exited the tent and stood in the front of the Mizukage.

"Mizukage-sama, I…"

Onoki's words were cut short by the Mizukage's scream:

"Water Release: Piercing Balloon Technique"

A great amount of water balloons exited the Mizukage's mouth and were directed towards Onoki.


	6. A Tenuous Peace

"Earth Release: Earth Bullet". Thousands of small earth bullets popped the Mizukage's balloons.

"Kanashimi, why do you involve yourself into this? This murderous brat hurt Yotake? You don't care about him and his welfare? Kanashimi frowned. "Mizukage-sama, hurting this boy would only damage our relationship with the Stone. And you know how tenuous the peace between Kirigakure and Iwagakure is better than anyone. I suggest you would let this slide! Disqualify the boy and his team from the exam, but don't get physical."

Onoki felt a chill. "But, but… I didn't do it! You must understand!" Gengetsu angered again, waving another set of hand seals but Kanashimi stopped him. "Please, let me." The Second Mizukage said quietly: "As you wish!" The brunette went near the Iwa genin and spoke softly: "Onoki-kun, isn't it? Please, follow me. I promise you that you wouldn't get hurt!"

Muu worried. "If Kanashimi finds out about what we've done, Gengetsu would start a war against Iwa. He is like that… Kanashimi would use that, I'm sure! I must stop him!" Muu released the Body Flicker Technique and evaporated.

Ten minutes later, Onoki and the Kirigakure jonin arrived near the village wall. "Please, let me touch your right hand!" Kanashimi spoke firmly but kindly. "What are you going to do to me?" Onoki was scared, though Kanashimi reassured him: "Nothing. I am going to use my special technique, a Kekkei Genkai I wield to find out information. It won't do anything to you or your wellbeing. As you combine Fire, Earth and Wind to create Dust Release, I combine Earth and Yin to create Flesh Release. I would be able to read your muscles memory to see what you have done, if you have done anything. Any information I discover that is not affecting my village won't be divulged by me, I give you my word."

"Please, I will tell you, just don't do any Jutsu on me!" Onoki was scared, and he was shaking heavily. "Tell me, and be sincere! It's better to admit, because the boy who was attacked will wake up and he would tell us what happened sooner or later."

Suddenly, before Onoki was able to open his mouth, Kanashimi's head fell of his shoulders. The genin screamed but Muu appeared before him. "Onoki, you stupid boy! You were going to tell him, no?"

"No, Muu-sama! Of course not! I was buying time for you to arrive!" Muu looked at Onoki with a cold stare. "It's that so? Then, well played!"

"Well, I guess this intervention of yours is a confession, Muu-sama" Kanashimi stood on a tree branch, safe and sound! Muu looked surprised: "Nobody managed to counter my Invisible Decapitation Technique. You are good, Kanashimi! I guess Gengetsu is a good teacher!"

"He told me a thing or two about your abilities. And to create a clone is a basic requirement for an Earth user when he fights. That's what they teach you in Iwa, no?"

"Again, you are very shrewd! And because you are such an intelligent guy, you know that this unfortunate affair would create a diplomatic incident between Kiri and Iwa."

"It's true, but Yotake-kun, the child Onoki-kun hurt would tell Gengetsu-sama who attacked him. The boy is a Hozuki and Gengetsu-sama hoped he would personally train him after his promotion to Chunin. So I can't lie to the Kage. I will try to avoid a diplomatic incident by talking to him and coming clean about it. I will not mention the fact that you attacked me." Muu was impressed by Kanashimi's composure.

"Fine, thank you." Kanashimi returned to the village.

"One thing I can surely say… That man would become a hell of a Kage one day." Muu said, admiringly.

A few hours later, in the Mizukage's office, Gengetsu fumed with anger. "Kanashimi, I don't want to hear another thing! That brat and his team will be disqualified and that's all!"

"Please, reconsider, Gengetsu-sama. You must stop acting like this in front of our guests! This Chunin Exam is of most importance to keep the balance between nations. We must not show any sign of weakness. And if we disqualify that Iwa team, the feudal lords will complain. That Onoki boy is quite an attraction. And you know you want to see a fair match between our Yotake-kun and he." Kanashimi's silver tongue did its job. Gengetsu sighed and answered: "Fine, do as you want. But! Another thing like that one of today, and I will kill him!"

Kanashimi left the office and returned to his duties. A young shinobi walked towards him and talked: "Kanashimi-sama, I did as you asked. I have informed the Espionage Division. They will keep an eye on Muu and his genin team. Any problems, they will report them directly to you, not Mizukage-sama."

"Good. I hate having to work behind his back, but his personal feelings towards that man will bring only ruin to our village. We must protect Kirigakure!"

"We know, Kanashimi-sama" The shinobi smiled and teleported away.

Kanashimi exited the Mizukage's building and took a walk outside. The fog was as thick as ever but the shinobi didn't mind. He sat on a bench looking at the panoramic view of the village. "I will do anything to protect this village.


	7. A Great Chunin Exam

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet" shouted Hiruzen Sarutobi, firing a blazing dragon from his mouth.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Technique" replied Yotake.

The two techniques met in the air, causing a lot of steam. Inside that blanket of steam, the two prodigies clashed with kunai. Suddenly, a flurry of kunai pierced Hiruzen, causing him to fall on the ground, in pain. "You're good, Konoha boy, but my Kunai Flood Technique is invincible!" His eyes however widened as he saw Hiruzen's body turning into a log. "Substitution!" Yotake was punched right in the face by the Sarutobi.

"You shouldn't be arrogant, Kiri boy! Earth Release: Earth Prison!" The ground underneath Yotake grew tentacles that trapped the young Hozuki prodigy. "Earth Release: Javelin" A large spear grew from the earth near Hiruzen. The Konoha genin picked it up and walked towards his opponent. "If you don't yield, I will stab you with this." Yotake smirked: "It seems you never faced a Hozuki clan member in battle." The Kiri-nin's body turned into water and regained its form outside the confines of Hiruzen's Earth technique. _So that's his Hydrification Technique_, thought Sarutobi. _Then I should use this._ "Lightning Release: Thunder Conductor!" A yellow bolt of lightning pierced Yotake with blinding speed. The Hozuki fell on the ground, holding his chest. From the stands, Gengetsu exploded with anger! "What the fuck! I thought the Konoha brat can't use Lightning!" Tobirama Senju replied with his usual coldness: "Settle down, Mizukage-sama. This technique is something I taught him during our practice sessions before the exams. It's specially designed to battle Water users such as your pupil." Gengetsu stared at the battlefield. _Looks like that Lightning technique left you out of juice, Hiruzen Sarutobi!_ It was true. It was a very chakra-costing technique. Hiruzen dropped to his knees, coughing blood. _He is injured too, but because of this Lightning, I can't materialize properly. Shit! I lost this one! _Yotake was right: the proctor decided! "The winner of the match and advancing to the final: Hiruzen Sarutobi of Konohagakure!"

The people applauded loudly. It was an amazing fight, even though the favorite from Kirigakure lost. Right there, the new generation showed promise and power beyond its years.

"Looks like my boy won this one, Mizukage-sama!" Tobirama smirked. Gengetsu was angry beyond measure but the Konohagakure boy won fair and square. "Hmm… Your boy is good. Let's see who he will face in the final! Of course, Yotake would have beaten him if not for that Stone brat who attacked him like a coward!"

The second semifinal was incredible too. Onoki of Iwagakure vs. Toroi of Kumogakure. Two users of advanced nature transformations: Dust Release and Magnet Release. Two very strong and experienced genin. Even though Onoki experienced quite a trauma during his scrap with the Mizukage, he was now ready to battle against a powerful opponent. Muu reached for Onoki before he walked in the battle zone. "Be careful, Onoki. If you touch even one of his kunai and shuriken, you are dead!"

"I know, Muu-sama!"

"Good. Let's see what you've learned, Onoki!"

The two genin entered the arena. Toroi was a short and plump boy, with purple hair and a serious expression on his face. He carried two scrolls in his hands and one in his mouth. He was impressive during the earlier stages of the exam but was ruthless as well, killing the entire Shimogakure team. Toroi took the scroll out of his mouth and spoke towards Onoki. "Finally I get the chance to measure my abilities against someone strong. I heard you tried to kill the Mizukage's protégé! Your guts are impressive!" Onoki knew that was a mind game, he must remain focused. "Let's see if Toroi of the Magnet Release means something!" Onoki replied quickly.

Toroi attacked first, with his shuriken summoned from the scrolls in his hands. Their speed was astonishing. Onoki flew in the air, trying to dodge them. However, he left himself opened from below: "Earth Release: Stone Bullets". Magnet Release was a combination of Wind and Earth, so Toroi had access to those elements as well. Thousands of little earth shrapnel-shaped pellets protruded Onoki's abdomen. He fell down.

"Wind Release: Vortex of Dread". A huge tornado exited Toroi's mouth and completed its rotations above the arena. Suddenly, a cry was heard and another Onoki fell to the ground. The first Onoki, hit by the earth bullets turned into stone.

"How did you… know?"

"It's logical. You got hit to easily by my Earth Release technique so I thought that it was an Earth Clone. You can fly so I used my Wind technique to find your real body above!" Toroi replied coldly. Everyone in the arena was impressed by the young Kumo-nin's deduction. Toroi made the Tiger hand seal and summoned a huge scroll. From that scroll, he unsealed a humongous axe, thrice his size. Muu was shocked: _That's the Blood Seeker, the magnetic axe that Kumogakure stole from Sunagakure during the First Shinobi world war. It's attracted by the iron in the blood. If that Kumo boy manages to smear the axe with Onoki's blood, the axe will search for him wherever he would hide. He must stay away from him!_ Muu's line of thought was correct. The Blood Seeker was a powerful artifact, used only by the greatest Magnet Release users of Sunagakure.

"You are hurt, Onoki. Yield and I swear I won't kill you!"

"Never! Even though you kill me, I will die as someone who never gave up, no matter what!" The arena was impressed with Onoki's guts. Even Gengetsu, who tried to kill the boy few days earlier smiled. _Is to be expected of a Iwa shinobi, _he thought.

"Fine! I appreciate your decisiveness! But that won't be enough!" The axe suddenly started to flew in the air, towards Onoki. Muu wondered: _How? He didn't smear Onoki's blood on the blade of the axe. Hmm… Looks like the ground was bloodied from that Wind attack who hit Onoki. It must have touched the Blood Seeker._

The Blood Seeker's speed was great but the axe was sturdy and Onoki managed to dodge it. The blade stuck into a pillar of the arena but, as long as it can be attracted by Onoki's blood, the Iwa genin wasn't safe. A flurry of shuriken tried to hit him but he went to the air. He dodged them all. Toroi used his magnetic force to dislodge the axe from the pillar. He managed to do so and the Blood Seeker tried again to hit Onoki. The Iwa genin waived a few signs and a white colored light cone formed into his hands: "Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique: Pillar!" A pillar of dust hit the axe with all its force, generating a huge light sphere above the arena. It looked impressive, and dangerous. The axe was completely obliterated but Onoki's chakra plummeted too. Muu looked worried: _Looks like one Dust Release technique is your limit, at the current levels of your chakra._ Toroi hid himself beneath an Earth dome, thinking his next step. Onoki landed, trying to preserve what remained of his chakra.

_Looks like I must use my secret technique. _Toroi waived ten hand signs in quick succession and his eyes gained black rings around them. His jonin squad leader was trembling and shouted: "Toroi, no! Don't use that!" Toroi didn't listen and he lifted himself from the ground. _He can fly too? No… He uses his magnetic chakra to float. _In the stands, the Kumo jonin ran towards the Mizukage. "Mizukage-sama, please, stop the match! Toroi plans to use the Magnet Release: Earth Shattering Hammer!" Gengetsu and the others instantly froze. This was one of the most feared Magnet techniques ever. And a genin to be able to do it? Toroi planned to use the very gravity of the earth to increase the attraction force to such a level it would crush Onoki and possibly most of the Arena. _First the Blood Seeker and now Earth Shattering Hammer. This kid is something else._

Onoki felt the air getting heavier and heavier as Toroi focused his chakra. The Iwagakure genin knew that the next technique will be something incredibly destructive, as he saw the Mizukage and other jonin, including his teacher, Muu, rushing to the battlefield. _If the jonin interfere in this match, I will be disqualified, as they would try to protect me from Toroi's attack. I must defeat him now, while the air is still light enough!_

"Dust Release: Dagger of the Ancient World!" Onoki focused all his chakra into one Dust Release beam that flew with great speed towards Toroi. The Kumo-nin had to break his focus to dodge the dust beam and fell to the ground, hurting himself in the process. Onoki fell to the ground as well, as he had used all of his remaining chakra for the last Dust Release technique. The arena exploded in applauses. The battle was not genin-level. It was almost high jonin level. Both Toroi and Onoki lied unconscious on the ground.

A few hours later, an emergency council was called by Gengetsu and Kanashimi with all the jonin team leaders and the Daimiyo invited from all over the world for the Exams.

"Both the Iwa child and the Kumo one are injured, but they will live. What will happen now with the tournament?" The Rice Daimiyo was concerned, as this situation would interfere with his betting racket.

"According to the medical-nin, they can't continue. They would need at least a few weeks of rest." A Kiri-nin answered the Daimiyo's question, making him frown.

"Also, we need to decide what will happen with the promotions. Hiruzen Sarutobi of the Leaf qualified for the final, but Onoki and Toroi's match was a double KO. They both lost." Kanashimi looked to the Mizukage: "Gengetsu-sama, what should we do?"

"Even though the brats knocked each other out, the battle was awesome! They will become fine shinobi, maybe the Kage of their villages. I say we promote all three of them to Chunin." The other persons in the room agreed. Muu coughed: "Gengetsu… Onoki and Toroi lost the match, as the result was a double knock-out. Your brat, Yotake, lost his match too, but his performance was notable. If not for that Lightning technique of Hiruzen Sarutobi… I say we promote him to Chunin too. He deserves that. And I propose that to show you that we must pass over that incident!"

Kanashimi and Gengetsu were impressed. "Well… If the Daimiyo and the Jonin leaders agree, we will do that!" A chorus of "Yes" was heard.

That evening, Kanashimi and Gengetsu walked towards the Mizukage's office.

"It was a great tournament, Gengetsu-sama! These kids are so talented. When we were their age, we could only dream of using S-rank kinjutsu. And now, these kids use them at what, 10? 11?"

Gengetsu chuckled. "Kanashimi, do you feel old?"

"No, but I know one thing. We are good, very good. But the next generation is even better. Like it's supposed to be. Someday, they will have to take over…"

"I don't plan to die so easily, Kanashimi. You will see!"

"One can only hope, Gengetsu-sama!"


End file.
